


teenage dream (my missing puzzle piece, i’m complete)

by etherealtaurus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Brief Mention of Maddie Buckley, Fluff, Football, High School, I mean, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Yes They Date, buddie, except for like one sentence lmao, just fluff, running back!Eddie, wide receiver!Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealtaurus/pseuds/etherealtaurus
Summary: In which we see a glimpse of what Buck and Eddie were like during high school.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	teenage dream (my missing puzzle piece, i’m complete)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a headcanon request I received on tumblr. The tags are still iffy lol. Hope you guys enjoy. I had to use google translate for the Spanish, forgive me, I only know French.

“Hey Eds!” Buck sang, placing a firm clap onto the boy’s shoulder, causing him to startle out of his thoughts.

Eddie shook his best friend off of his body, shooting him a glare.

“First of all, _ouch_ ,” he said grimacing at the younger boy. “Second of all, how are you so perky?”

He grimaced at the time on his phone. _8am_.

Eddie began to walk in the direction of Jackson High, his friend following suit. Buck shrugged while taking a bite of his blueberry muffin, offering up a piece to Eddie while a loose crumb fell from the corner of his mouth. The slightly older boy held up his palm to the younger. As much as he wanted to eat, he physically couldn’t. His nerves were getting the best of him. Plus, Buck made the muffin look absolutely disgusting.

He swallowed the remains of his breakfast, “It’s our first day, Eds. How could I not be?”

But it wasn’t _just_ any first day. It was their first day of high school, and while Buck was known for his cool demeanor; it was insane that he wasn’t even the least bit nervous for this monumental moment. 

Eddie felt sick to his stomach. It was like a repeat of 3rd grade. He’d be the loner again. He’d be unhappy again. Buck would find a new group of friends and they’d drift apart. His mind swirled with one too many worst-case scenarios.

“You’re thinking out loud.”

“W-What?”, was all Eddie managed to squeak out. He hadn’t even realized he zoned out during Buck’s spiel.

“You’re going to be fine. We,” he gestured a finger between the both of them, “are going to be fine. You’ll make friends, I promise.”

“But what if I don’t?”

“You’ll always have me, Eds.”

“And I’ll always have you, Buckaroo.”

* * *

Buck waved Eddie over to a table filled with a fair amount of people. He made his way to the back of the cafeteria as he felt his heart leap into his throat. A rush of doubt flowed through his veins, but before he could get too consumed in his thoughts, Buck spoke.

“Guys, this is my best friend, Eddie.”

Everyone gave Eddie a welcoming smile to which the boy shyly waved. Buck patted the empty chair next to him.

“You saved me a seat?”

“I said I would always have you, didn’t I?”

Buck munched on his sandwich, “Besides, there’s no one I’d rather sit next to than you.”

Eddie couldn’t help the blush that painted his cheeks as Buck’s last words hung in the air. He pondered at thought of them being more than best friends. 

* * *

The boys took the only seats available when they arrived to their last class of the day. Buck was taken back, confused as to why Eddie of all people was in an introductory Spanish class. He brushed it off as a mistake when the teacher began to speak.

“ _Hola clase, soy la Señora Garcia_. Let’s start with an ice breaker, _en español_ , shall we?”.

Her freshman class looked at her in bewilderment. In Spanish? But this was an intro course, most of the students had never even uttered a lick of the language.

Eddie spoke up, “ _Hola, mi nombre es Edmundo Diaz. Soy de El Paso, Texas. Vivo con mi mamá, mi papá, y hermanas. Mi mejor amigo Buck y su hermana Maddie son prácticamente familia, así que también se quedan mucho tiempo_ ”.

Mrs. Garcia threw a questionable glance between him and the golden-haired boy he was sitting next to. Even upon just meeting them, she knew this was the Buck that Eddie was referring to; plus, Maddie Buckley was in her class three years prior. So, she had seen Buck a few times during school events. The woman noticed the light blush creeping onto Eddie’s face as the silence within the classroom grew louder.

“ _Muy bien, Edmundo_ ,” she replied, giving him pointed look over the brim of her glasses.

The woman could’ve easily had Eddie transferred into Spanish II, but she let him be. She remembered what it felt like to have a best friend that grounded you. Someone who protected you because you meant the world to them. Somebody to call your own.

She’d let this ‘mix up’ slide. 

* * *

“How did you manage to get detention again?” Eddie questioned, not looking up from the biology textbook.

“Apparently, I was being too disruptive during algebra. Can you believe that?”

Both boys met each other’s gaze and busted out laughing, earning them a _shh_ from the librarian.

“You really need to stay out of trouble, Buckley.”

“Where’s the fun in that, Diaz?” Buck paused for a moment. “Besides, Mr. Turner loves me. He’ll let me go every time.”

Eddie shrugged. “Ready to head home?”

Buck nodded, and they began their journey to the Diaz house.  
“What’s wrong, Eds?”

Buck always knew when something was wrong with Eddie. Between the mannerisms and the eerie silence, he could tell something was bothering his friend.

“Nervous for the test tomorrow,” he answered hastily while chewing on his lower lip.

“Don’t be. I understood this week’s lesson. I’ll help you study.”

Eddie let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. He gave Buck an amused smirk, “I know you want something in return.”

“I don’t want anything, per se…”, he trailed, “But if you wanted to help me with the Spanish vocabulary, I wouldn’t stop you.”

* * *

Before they knew it, football tryouts were among them. Trying out for the team was entirely Buck’s idea, and Eddie just went along with it. He was more of a baseball guy; but if it made Buck happy, he’d give it a go.

The first day of tryouts could best be described as literal _hell_ , and that would be an understatement. Between the 4-mile warm up, 100 bear crawls, several drills, and 2-mile cool down; the boys were dead at the end. And yet? They made it to day two. By the end of the week, tryouts were finished, and both of them were on the team. 

“Buckley, wide receiver," coach called out.

“Diaz, running back.”

After the first game, they broke away from the rest of the team. It was tradition for the squad to eat as a group, but Buck and Eddie loved eating alone. They were heading to their favorite diner just a few blocks away from the Diaz household. It definitely wasn’t a date. Definitely not.

* * *

Buck called out to the team. “Alright everyone, bring it in.” 

All the members huddled around their captains waiting for any comments to be made before they were released to the showers. 

“So as many as you know we’ll be competing against Washington High this upcoming weekend,” Eddie began. 

“With that being said,” Buck continued, “Defense I need you guys to be on your A game. Stop the runs of the other team as quickly as you can. The less downs they get, the better.”

“As for offense, can you guys stop playing for yourself, and actually play for the team?” Eddie replied, clear annoyance in his voice. “There isn’t an ‘I’ in team, so stop acting like it. We need to show everyone at WHS that Jackson is not the team to mess with.”

“Any questions before we leave for the day?” Buck queried.

A small freshman raised his hand lowly. 

“Yes?” Buck furrowed his brows. He’d thought he’d made everything pretty clear. 

“Captain Diaz,” the boy started, “What time should we be here for the game?”

“Um,” Buck let out a low chuckle, “I’m actually Captain Buckley, but my boyfriend’s last name sure does have a nice ring to it.”

A blush tinted the freshman’s ears and ran all the way down to his bare chest as the team let out howls of laughter. Eddie sneakily moved his hand that was resting on the small of Buck’s back and gave his bum a quick pinch. He muttered something along the lines of ‘tell him it’s fine’.

Buck swatted at his boyfriend’s hand, “It’s cool Nick, really. People make that mistake all the time. But uh, be here, let's say 6pm. Meet in the locker room.”

Nick forced a weak smile and rubbed the nape of his neck, murmuring a ‘sorry’.

The team broke the huddle to head to the showers, leaving Buck and Eddie to their own devices. 

“Evan Diaz, huh? I could get used to calling you that.” Eddie pulled his boyfriend into a bone crushing hug, assaulting his face with wet kisses.

Deep down, Eddie knew that one day in the future people would be calling Buck, Evan Diaz. But for now, being boyfriends that were so unapologetically in love was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Hola clase, soy la Señora Garcia = Hi class, I'm Mrs. Garcia  
> En español = In spanish  
> Hola, mi nombre es Edmundo Diaz. Soy de El Paso, Texas. Vivo con mi mamá, mi papá, y hermanas. Mi mejor amigo Buck y su hermana Maddie son prácticamente familia, así que también se quedan mucho tiempo = Hello, my name is Edmundo Díaz. I'm from El Paso, Texas. I live with my mom, my dad and my sisters. My best friend Buck and his sister Maddie are practically family, so they stay over a lot.  
> Muy bien, Edmundo = Very good, Edmundo


End file.
